A collision in a communication network refers to interference between multiple co-channel signal transmissions when arriving simultaneously at a receiver. Collisions typically render the intended signal non-decodable and contribute to reduced communication network performance. As a result, developers of communication networks have made efforts to address the negative effects spawned by signal collisions.
There exist several well-known techniques to avoid collisions of communication signals. These techniques include protocols to prevent collisions (e.g., the bit-map protocol), avoid collisions (e.g., CSMA/CA), lower waste due to collisions (e.g., CSMA/CD), or simply ignore collisions (e.g., ALOHA). These techniques have a general commonality—communication resources are wasted when collisions occur—even though they can be used to address signals that collide over or through a communication channel.
What is needed, therefore, are improved communication protocols and wireless communication devices, systems, and methods. Such improved mechanisms can be used to adequately address signal collisions yet do so in a manner that efficiently utilizes and does not waste communication resources. It is to the provisions of such communication protocols and wireless communication devices, systems, and methods that embodiments of the present invention are directed.